Bitter Sweet
by TheWeissSchnee
Summary: There's something strange about the members of Team RWBY. Each of them having something they want from another. Will love rise above fear? What will happen when secrets and rumors spread throughout friends? The future holds many mysteries. Care to venture forth? Warning: WhiteRose and Bumblebee. Don't like it, don't read it. My first story published. Reviews please! Bye!


Chapter 1. Frozen Dreams

The pale skinned girl with long white hair climbs into the rather large bed and snuggles up to the sleeping girl dressed in crimson, her short dark hair cascading over her delicate face, pulling the younger girls smaller frame into her own and planting a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Sweet dreams, my love." The older girl whispered ever so quietly into the dark room.

A faint breeze whistled though the cracked open window as the beam of light reflecting from the moon shone through, lighting the room a pale midnight blue.

The smaller girl stirred gently in her slumber as the cool air danced over her exposed skin. She rolled over in the other girls arms and nuzzled her face into her lovers neck.

The one in white held the girl close as she spoke the final words of the night.

"Goodnight, Ruby."

And with that the blissful state of unconsciousness overtook her too, drifting her into a place of much needed relaxation. Her eyelids closed and her breathing slowed, her heart quietly thumping in her chest as she finally fell asleep.

* * *

When the pale girl awoke, the one we now know as 'Ruby' was no where to be found. She let out a long yawn as she stretched her arms. Her body shuddered as she felt the cool air on the room, quickly retreating to the safety of her blankets.

"Weiss... Are you awake..."

The voice was soft, small, and sweet. One of which the older girl had become quite used to, and fond of hearing.

"Yes... I'm awake." Answered the pale girl now known as 'Weiss'.

Not a moment after she got her answer, Ruby hopped down in front of Weiss and the two's eyes were locked for a short moment, neither of them looking away for what felt like hours but was only a matter of a few seconds.

"S-so... Umm..."

Ruby reached behind her head and scratched at her scalp, showing the apparent awkwardness in the room. Finally she continued.

"I couldn't sleep..."

"... Neither could I... Have another nightmare?"

Ruby simply gave Weiss a small nod before sniffling quietly and wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"I miss my mommy..."

"I know, Ruby. I know..."

There was a long break in conversation but the look on Ruby's face indicated she was trying to say something. After another 30 seconds or so she spoke up.

"C-can I sleep with you tonight?"

Weiss could only blink as her mind processed the words at a slow pace. _"Can I sleep with you."_ echoed through her mind over and over. Soon her heart rate started to speed up and a faint blush appeared on her face.

"Y-yes, of course... Why couldn't you?"

The blush only grew more intense as Ruby quickly darted into bed with Weiss and snuggled up to her.

"Thank you, thank you!" Ruby said with a loud whisper. "Thank you so much, Weiss."

Weiss swallowed a lump in her throat and she slowly snaked her arms around Ruby's waist, enjoying the feeling of the smaller girls warm body pressed to her own.

 _"It's nicer than I ever imagined..."_ Weiss thought to herself. This very scene had been replayed in her mind many times over the last few weeks. But now it felt so much better. So much warmer.

Weiss smiled brightly as she held Ruby in her arms with no intentions of ever releasing her. Her heart was pounding in her chest but she didn't care. She was loving every second of this moment. But she was torn from her thoughts as Ruby spoke up.

"Umm... Weiss?" Ruby was nervously shuffling her feet and playing with her fingers. "Are you... Going to answer?"

Weiss looked down at herself to find Ruby was no longer there. She cursed herself in her head for slipping into a daydream. She looked back up at Ruby and stayed silent.

"Th-that's okay... I understand."

With that said, Ruby climbed back up on her bed and slid under the blankets, sobbing quietly as she pulled her pillow into her chest and tried not to cry, falling asleep after a few long minutes.

Weiss mentally slapped herself for missing such an opportunity and for making her teammate. No, friend. No, love interest cry herself to sleep.

After what seemed like an eternity of sleeplessness, Weiss looked over at the clock on her nightstand to find it had only been half an hour. She sighed and rolled over in bed, snuggled into her blankets, and forced her eyes closed.

Throughout the night _"Alone..."_ echoed in her head, haunting her endlessly as she eventually drifted to sleep, a few tears in her eyes.

 **WELL. That was a thing. Tell me what you think! Criticism! Support! Suggestions! All that good stuff. Thanks again for taking the time to read. I apologize, I know it's short. But that's because I'm merely testing to see if this would get support. I guarantee the next chapter will be much longer. Thanks once more, TheWeissSchnee out.**


End file.
